


Senator's Daughter

by Jewelbaby



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: I wrote this story over on FF.net  But I think I need to move it over here.   Summary   Jack Jennings (Tom Wopat)  had a daughter and this is her story.  She wins the hearts of everyone.





	Senator's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this was my first fanfiction attempt

KENT FARM

Jonathan Kent was working on getting hay out of the truck and his son Clark was right there with him. They were having a friendly discussion when they both noticed a car coming straight for em. "DAD WATCH OUT." Clark called out. Jonathan held his hand up to stop Clark from moving him. Jonathan stood and watched the car come to a skidding stop right in front of him. Jonathan looked through the passenger window and smiled. "You missed by a foot." He said smirking.

Out of the car Senator Jack Jennings got out and smirked. "I wanted to make sure I didn't give you a heart attack." Jack said coming around and hugging Jonathan in a brotherly embrace.  
"This can't be little Clark." Jack said in awe of the high school teen.

"Hi Mr. Jennings." Clark said shaking his hand.

'When did I stop being Uncle Jack?" Jack asked stepping around behind the car to retrieve his bag.

"I didn't think a senator would want to be heard as Uncle. By just any old kid." Clark said.

"I didn't remember any old kid hitting a single field gold for his high school football team." Jack said.

Jonathan smiled proudly. "Well what brings you to Smallville?" Jonathan asked.

"Well seeing as I am up again for re election I need all the votes I can get. Plus there is one other reason I am here." Jack said smirking.

"And let me guess you want our help to get the votes?" Jonathan asked.

"Well that and you know that the Olympics is coming to Kansas this week. Well I have a stake in it." Jack said.

"You betting on the Olympics?" Clark asked.

"No. Well I'll let you make your decision if you'll come to the local skating rink. Ice skating that is in Metropolis." Jack said.

"Sounds good. But first come in and see Martha I'm sure she would love to see you." Jonathan said.

"Ok lead the way." Jack said.

METROPOLIS ICE SKATING RINK

Jacey Jennings was sitting at the cafeteria table eating yogurt and laughing with some of her skating friends when her trainer Steve Yoakam came over to her smirking. "Jack is here with some of his friends." Steve said.

"Ok." Jacey said. No sooner than Steve left her sight did her blond retriever Shelby start barking.  
"Shelby be nice." Jacey said.  
Jack smirked at the dog.  
"Uh Jack does the dog bite." Jonathan asked.

"Not unless she is provoked." Jacey said snagging the dogs collar and pulling her back a step. With a fluent hand motion the dog laid down at the girls feet.

"Impressive. What exactly did you do tho?" Clark asked.  
Jacey smirked.  
"Sign language the people who had her before me were deaf so they taught her the sit stay Roll over commands in sign language. So needless to say I had to learn em." Jacey said.

"Wow." Clark said impressed.  
Jonathan cleared his throat.  
"Oh sorry. Jacey this is Jonathan Kent and His son Clark. Jonathan and me went to high school together. Jonathan Clark I would like you to meet my daughter Jacey." Jack said.

"Your D daughter?" Jonathan asked surprised  
.  
"Yeah. She's the investment in the Olympics I have." Jack said putting an arm around Jacey's shoulders.

"And if you 3 will excuse me I need to go practice. Stay and watch if you like." Jacey said moving out of Jack embrace and pulling open her robe to reveal a skin tight suit and a skirt going over it. Clark's mouth bout came open.  
When Jonathan noticed it he slapped his shoulder.  
"Think Lana there son." Jonathan told him making Clark blush.

"Jacey ready?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes I am. Ready as I'll ever be to get on that cold ice in nothing but a toto." Jacey said. All 4 men burst out laughing. "Men." Jacey said under her breath causing the girls who were sitting at the table to laugh.

"We're doing Beauty and the beast." Steve said.

"Ahhh showing me off again are we Steve." Jacey asked

"Well yeah. Your dad comes down I gotta make sure he sees you at your best." Steve said winking at

"Yeah Yeah show off." Jacey said turning to grab her skates. Shelby came over and sat down beside her and raised her paw.  
"What is it girl?" Jacey asked.  
"You wanna skate too. Alright one round with you." Jacey said lacing her skates.

"Let's do Beauty and the beast first." Steve said. Shelby barked gruffly and nudged Jacey's arm.  
"  
Alright girl we'll skate. Let me skate with her and then me and Bret will do Beauty and the beast." Jacey said taking one of Shelby's paws and placing a skate made especially for her on it.  
"Alright let's go girl." Jacey said standing.

"Alright Jacey what song you want for the dog and you?" Mike Gibson the choreographer asked.

"You pick." Jacey said taking her head piece and placing it on her head.

"What do you wear that for?" Jonathan asked.  
"To hear Steve and Mike tell me if I screwed up. Which I do often." Jacey said stepping out onto the ice and beckoning for Shelby to follow which the dog did with no problems at all which surprised Clark and Jonathan.

"Oh I got to bring Lana Chloe and Pete in to see this." Clark said.  
Jonathan smiled.  
"Martha is gonna love her. She sure is sweet to be around." Jonathan smiled.

"She's had it hard before she came to live with me and Natasha. Her mother died of cancer and her father beat her. And I mean close to death." Jack said.

"Dang." Jonathan said.  
"And she's skating now?" He asked.

"She's a trooper. Just watch her in Beauty and the beast." Jack said. And they

TBC


End file.
